Many varieties of tables exist that include technology features. Such tables, often called boardroom tables or conference tables, sometimes have integrated power systems that allow users sitting at the table to charge a device such as a laptop computer (or other device) by plugging it in to a socket in the table. These sockets allow devices to be charged at the table, instead of having to plug the devices into the wall. Boardroom tables sometimes also have video cables that allow a video output of a laptop computer to be connected to a presentation system such as a monitor, a projector, and/or the like.
While supplying power sockets to devices and allowing a single device to be connected to a presentation system are useful, current systems are limited in that only traditional power sockets (such as two-prong outlets and USB Type-A receptacles) are provided. What is desired are more flexible systems that provide not only power but also reconfigurable data communication via integrated receptacles of a boardroom table.